A Spell Gone Wrong But For A Good Reason
by MadCrazyMee
Summary: England stuffed up a spell, turning Italy and Romano into a female, Spain's ok with it but Germany is not sure if he should be angry at England or happy that it didnt harm Italy, will Germany start having more feeling for Italy or will he try to turn her back.
1. Chapter 1

Ok some person had ask me to write a story with Germany and Fem Italy, I cant remember the username of the person who asked me so sorry and sorry for taking long I had more things to do then do tests for school and writers block, but I finely finished chapter one

/LINE/

Germany sighed as other train session failed; he walked back to his house with Italy following behind him "Germany, are we going to have some pasta?" Italy asked "nein" Germany said, Italy froze "but we all ways have pasta after training" Italy said "Italy you failed your training again, you have to be punished" Germany said. "But pasta…. Ok" Italy said as he frowned,

Germany felt bad, he hated to see Italy be sad, "but he needs this, so he can be strong" Germany thought, they got to Germany's house, "you can sleep in the spare room tonight" Germany said, Italy looked at Germany "but… but" Italy said "nein buts" Germany said as he walked inside the house, Italy followed Germany in saintly, Germany went sight to bed, Italy frowned more "is Germany sick?" Italy thought, Italy went to the spare room and went to sleep.

*At England's House in His Basement*

England was doing his spells again, "this has to work" England said as he read his spell book, then he started to chant. There was a huge excision of smoke, England coughed as he opened the door so the smoke went out, England covered his mouth as he coughed again "bloody hell it didn't work again" he said to himself then he walked out the basement

*The Next Day*

Germany had gotten up early to set up the meeting at his house, he hadn't gotten Italy up, but it was abit too late to do so, everyone had arrived, "too late to wake him up now" Germany said in his head, he sighed then showed everyone to the meeting room, they sat down, "so what are we going to talk about today" Spain said, America nodded yes, "Romano it's summer, why are you wearing a coat, your making me feel hot" Prussia said "Romano?" Spain said, Romano didn't reply

Romano notice Italy wasn't here, "WHERE IS MY BROTHER PATAO BASTED" Romano yelled, Romano's voice was high pitched, everyone looked at Romano, Romano froze and covered his mouth, "what's with the yelling" Italy said as he walked into the room.

Everyone looked at Italy and froze, Germany's eyes widen, "It…. Italy what…. Happened to you?" Germany said, Italy looked at Germany "what do you mean?... Wait why my voice sound like when I was little is….." Italy said as he panicked, Hungary stood up "Italy dear…. Umm look down" Hungary said Italy looked down, he had breasts "why…. Why do I have breasts? I'm a man not a lady" Italy said, Italy had only his shorts on Germany's cheeks were red; all he could do was stare.

Hungary rushed over to Italy and walked him out, Germany blinked it took him a while to programs what just happened, "….England….. Have you…. Been doing… spells again" Germany asked, "…no" England said, everyone looked at England "maybe….. Yes I did" England said.

"You turn Italy into a female why?" Germany said, he wasn't sure if he should be angry that England's spells could of harmed Italy or that Italy was really beautiful as a female, "I wasn't turning him into a female, I was trying to turn Japan into a female" England said, "what" Japan said shocked, "…..why" Germany said "….I was drunk" England lied.

*In Germany's Bathroom*

"I can't be a lady, when I went to sleep I had the man parts not lady parts" Italy said, "England probly did a spell and it backfired" Hungary said "you're lucky I keep spare clothes on me" Hungary said "why?" Italy asked "I tend to get in fights with Prussia" Hungary said "oh ok" Italy said "now put this on" Hungary said give Italy a dress.

Italy went to take off her boxes "wait keep them on, I have to take you shopping later for clothes" Hungary said, Italy nodded then put the dress on, the dress went up to Italy's knees and had straps, it was white but had milky green flowers on the bottom, "this is a pretty dress" Italy said and smiled "maybe Germany will like me more a lady" Italy said "no he won't" Hungary said, Italy frowned "why not" Italy said, "he be shy, Germany has all ways been shy with woman" Hungary replied "oh" Italy said.

"wait if Italy is a female and why her voice why high then that means" Spain said then looked at Romano, "stop looking at me you tomato basted" Romano said, "you got change too?" Spain said, "…..yes" Romano said as she blushed, "well….England can you change them back?" Spain asked "I'm not sure" England said "don't let him do another spell, he probly fuck it up" America said, England growled angrily at America, "they could wait for the spell to wear off if it can" Germany said, "NO…. I don't want to be like this I want to be back in my old body" Romano said angrily.

"Romano clam down" Spain said "no you piss off" Romano said, Spain frowned but then garbed Romano "I'm going to take her out to get something to eat" Spain said and left with Romano. "Maybe we should get someone who's good at spells" America said, "ummm who's good at doing spells?" Germany said, Italy and Hungary walked back into the meeting room, Germany turned and looked at Italy, he blushed a lot, "HAHAH WAST IS BLUSHING" Prussia yelled as he laughed, "I'm not you schwanz kopf" Germany said "what's a schwanz kopf?" Italy asked.

"don't worry about it" Hungary said, "..ok" Italy said "well I'm going to take shopping for clothes" Hungary said, and walked out with Italy, "meeting over" Germany said, Prussia walked out still laughing but then there was a yelp, Hungary had hit Prussia with her flying pan.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone who followed and favourite my story, sorry about not uploading new characters, I'm been having writers block again and some friend problem, I won't be uploading my stories all the time but i try not to take really long, so anyone who has ideas just tell me them and I might use them.

* * *

Prussia rubbed his head "vhat is that flying pan made out of" Prussia said, "don't know" France said, France bandaged Prussia's head, Germany rubbed his head "no more spells England, you could of hurt Italy" Germany said trying not to get angry, "but…." England said "no MORE SPELLS" Germany yelled.

"ok" England said then shut up "stupid wanker" England thought, Germany rubbed his neck "great now Italy's a female it's going to be harder to look after her" Germany said "yes, maybe you should let Hungary look after her" Spain said as he walked in, Romano followed behind while chewing on a tomato.

"If I do Italy won't be happy" Germany said, "I know but I see the trouble you're going to have with her now" Spain said, Germany sighed "I think I make her stay with Hungary" he said.

There was bang sound, Germany, Spain, Romano, Prussia, England and France looked at the door way, Italy was there, she had dropped her bags, her lip was in a frown as they trembled abit, tears were in the corners of her eyes, Germany froze "Italy i…." Germany was cut off "No I don't want to hear it….. I was right you don't like me….. I stay with someone else" Italy said as tears went down her cheeks, she then left the room, Germany sat down "oh what have I done" he said sadly.

France finished bandaging Prussia's head, "I go talk to her" he said and walked out the lounge room, Italy sat in the hallway of the room, France walked up to her "Italy" he said as he learned down to her "yes?" Italy said as she looked at him, France wiped her tears away "don't cry, it takes the happiness form your beautiful face" France said, Italy blushed,

"You can stay at my house" France said "ok" Italy said, France smiled "now cheer up, I like to see that smile" France said, Italy smiled as she stood up.

"Do you want to come over today?" France asked, "Si" Italy said, "ok you go get your thing you want to bring and I tell Germany" France said, Italy went to her room to pack her things. France walked back into the room "Germany, Italy will be staying with me" France said, Germany looked at him "she will not be staying with you" Germany said "well she wants to, she is already packing her things" France said.

Germany sighed "fine but don't you dare touch her in any bad vay" Germany said "I promise" France said as he crossed his fingers behind his back, Italy packed her stuff, she walked out her room and to the lounge room, "France I have my stuff ready" Italy said, Germany looked at Italy "you don't have to go Italy" Germany said, "no Germany, I want to go" Italy said "ok" Germany said.

"well we better be going now" France said, he walked out the lounge room "well bye Germany, I see some time" Italy said, she then walked out and followed France, Romano looked at Germany "if France does touch her, I will hurt you" Romano said, "don't you mean you get Spain to do it" Prussia said, Romano looked at Prussia and throw her tomato at him, Prussia yelped abit, he rubbed his head "ow… not again" he whined as he rubbed his head, Romano walked out, Germany looked down, "bye, I have to take Romano home now" Spain said and followed her.

Prussia looked at Germany "do you want to go out drinking" Prussia asked, "sure" Germany said, "ok we go soon, I just need to find my keys" Prussia said, he got up and went looking for them.

*At France's House*

"this is the room you be staying in" France said as he put her bags next to her bed, "it's pretty" Italy said, France smiled "geld you like it" he said "if you need anything call out for me" France walked out, Italy sat on the bed, she sighed softly "maybe I should of stayed with Germany… but France is being so kind, I go back to him in a month" Italy thought, France walked into his kitchen "i should start making dinner" France said to himself.

*A Couple Minutes Later*

"Italy dinner is ready* France said as he knocked on her door "i'm coming" Italy said as she opened the door and followed France to the kitchen "i hope you enjoy dinner tonight, i made it especially for you" France said, Italy said down "what is it?" Italy asked "your favorite pasta" France said as he gave her, the bowl of pasta, Italy smiled", France garbed his bowl and two wine glasses, he put them on the table.

France got a bottle of red wine, he sat down "would you like some wine?" France asked "si" Italy said, France opened the bottle, then poured some into her glass, he gave it to her, Italy smiled more, she took a sip form the glass, France poured wine into his glass, Italy put her glass down and started to eat, France looked at her and smiled, then started to eat.

*Some Time Later*

Italy had finshed her pasta, she stood up and picked up her bowl, she walked to the sink and started to wash her bowl, France finshed his, he stood up and garbed his bowl, he walked over to her "here i wash it" France said, "ok" Italy said, she walked baco the the table, France washed both the bowels, he walked back to her "would you like some more wine?" he asked "yes please" Italy said, France poured more wine into her glass, "you go sit in the lounge room, i be in there soon" France said "ok" Italy said, she walked out the kitchen and into the lounge room.

Italy sat down, she took a sip form her wine, France pushed the chairs in, he then garbed his glass and the wine then walked to the lounge room, France sat next to her "so Italy how have you been" France asked "i'm been good" Italy said, "that good" he said, he drank his wine.

"you have a nice house" Italy said, "thank you" France saidas he patted her head, Italy blushed and smiled, Italy drank some of her wine.

*A Hour Later*

Italy hiccuped "i thinnnk... i haadddd.. tooo... mucchhh... Winnee" Italy slurred, "oui" France said, Italy hiccuped, she laid her head on France's shoulder, France smiled, he picked her up "lets get you to bed" he said and walked to her room, he walked in and put her on the bed, lifted the blanket up, Italy laid down, he put the blanket on her "night Italie" France said, "night Francia" Italy said, France smiled then left the room, Italy yawned and fell asleep

* * *

Italian - si = yes  
Francia = France

France - oui = yes  
Italie = Italy

* * *

Sorry this is short but I need to think of what to write and some people are wanting me to update so I ma, so I hoe you like it and sorry if the characters aren't acting like themselves.


End file.
